Glasses
by cold.vs.warm
Summary: ONESHOT! Mikan Sakura just transferred to the Academy two months ago. The students hated nerds like her and started to bully her everyday. On the other hand, Hyuuga Natsume didn't, but there's something on her that bothered him much. NxM First fic! RnR


Hello, fellas! This is my first oneshot here and clearly my first fanfiction I ever updated. *grins happily* I hope you will enjoy this story and leave some reviews~! Oh, yeah! Hope we can be good friends! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

The door opened wide and revealed a 17 years old brunette. With her scared face she entered the class and readied her files on her head before her classmates throw her inappropriate things – as usual.

**Glasses**

As expected to her, they did throw things on her added with some insults saying, 'loser' or 'get lost' or 'nerd' and so on. She didn't look up to her friends, but she just continued walking to her seat while still covering her head with her files because they didn't stop throwing things at her. "Friends, please stop this madness!" suddenly came a 17 years old blond boy and hugged her tight to protect her. The students didn't stop until they arrived to her seat.

"Urgh! You're lucky again this time, loser!" one of the students said and ended the throwing with one last file throw.

"S-Sakura-san! Are you okay?" the blond boy asked as he let go off the poor girl. She forced her smile and replied, "I'm okay Ruka-pyon… You don't have to do that everyday. And it won't be a bother to me if you just call me Mikan." Ruka smiled back when he heard that. "I-I'll should go back to my seat now," he blushed and Mikan just nodded.

Mikan Sakura was a poor, cowardly, nerd girl who always got bullied by the students in school. She had auburn hair that tied into braids on her both shoulders and she had her matching brown eyes. She wore glasses and always brought books or files with her wherever she went. The other students called her 'nerd' or 'geek' so often. That is, because she looked like it and acted like it and students in school disliked it most because they preferred cool and steady.

"Nogi! You aren't supposed to protect her! She's way too not good to be protected!" the blackish-green haired girl approached Ruka, unsatisfied. Ruka just glared at her and looked back to his books. "It's non of your business Shoda Sumire." He said simple but mad. Sumire who heard it was stoned and, heart-broken. Then, the teacher entered the class and started the lesson, without even cared about the untidy class.

Mikan was really focusing on the subject when suddenly her tablemate called her and gave her a piece of paper. She was not surprised, because it happened many times since she was transferred there two months ago. She opened the paper and it wrote, 'LOSER! Just GET LOST!' She folded it back and back focusing her studies.

After an hour later, the class finished and Mikan was ready to go to the cafeteria. But then, she was pushed by Nani, one of Sumire's gang until she fell on the ground. Sumire smirked and went out of the class with the gangs to the cafeteria. Ruka saw it and quickly ran towards Mikan. He held Mikan's hand to help her stand up but she pushed Ruka's hand gently and stood up by herself. "Thank you," she said as she took her books. She then continued her way alone to the cafeteria.

Mikan held her glasses up to her nose while walking and looked down to cover her face. Then, she stopped her steps when she saw a pair of boots in front of her. She tried to look up and she saw a raven-haired person.

"Tch." He grunted and looked back at the girl in front of him. "Watch it, you idiot." He said firmly then walked away. Mikan blushed when she heard his voice. _'I-It's him…'_

* * *

"Natsume-kun! Here's another letter from a girl in class A-2." Someone approached Natsume and gave out a letter.

Natsume Hyuuga, 18 years old; most probably the most popular student before Imai Hotaru, the Ice-Queen and not forgetting to mention, Ruka Nogi, the lovable Prince Charming in the Academy. He had raven hair and crimson eyes. He had an earring on his left ear. He caught all the girls' attention in school, included Mikan Sakura.

Natsume took a glare on her and took the letter. _'Tch. Who is it this time!?' _He thought, annoyed. It was the fifteenth letter on that day. He didn't give up reading the letter because he was waiting for a letter from someone he barely knew. He opened the letter and widened his eyes.

"Idiot. You should just talk to her." A girl with raven hair beside him said as she screwed her clock. Natsume ignored her and continued reading the letter. The girl smirked and looked at him. "You really like her, huh?" she sneered. Natsume made a blush and said a reply, "You should just shut up, Imai. I will never say such things."

"You're really an idiot, Hyuuga. I assure you to meet her – face to face." She said more. "And if you do, ask her to remove the glasses. She looks stupid with it."

"Tch. She looks stupid in every way." Natsume denied. "…Especially on that glasses."

* * *

Mikan was putting her head on the table when suddenly some of the students in class shot her with the water gun. Luckily, she protected herself with her files. Unsatisfied with her moves, the students chased her as she ran away out of the class as fast as she could.

She continued running quickly to the girls' changing room to avoid the bullies. She closed the door with her back and sighed heavily in relief. Then, she gazed the room and it was a bit messy, not the usual tidiness of girls. "What are you doing here?" a male voice approached in his bored tone. She tried to find the person but she couldn't spot him. "I don't know… Why are you here!? Isn't this supposed to be the girls' changing room?" she shouted.

"Tch. Idiot. This is the locker room." The person closed his locker and stared at Mikan.

"I-I'm sorry. I think I'm lost. Umm… H-Hello, I'm new here, the name's Mikan Sakura!" Mikan tried to cover her blush and put up her hand to shake his hand. He looked at her boringly and ignored her. "You better get going before the other guys come in." He said. Mikan pouted and nodded. "Okay… But may I ask…?"

"Hn." He replied as a yes. Mikan smiled and asked, "Why do the students bully me… When I think I didn't do anything wrong to them?" The person smirked. "Because you're an idiot." He said short as he threw her a hood jacket. "Here, wear this and don't let them see you." She nodded and the person walked passed her. "Uh, w-what's your name?" she asked with a slight blush. The person stopped walking and said, "Hyuuga Natsume." Then, he went out. Mikan smiled in satisfaction and wore the jacket then put the hood on.

'_Now you know my name.' _Natsume smiled a bit when he closed the locker room's door.

* * *

Natsume sat on the branch of a Sakura tree that he always went to. He took a look again on the letter which was just given to him. He smirked.

_Dear someone I don't even know your name,_

_Hi again! It had been almost two months I wrote letters to you. I'm sorry I don't tell you who am I (although you didn't ask me to) but I know if you know me, or even hearing my name, you'll feel like throwing up. I saw you today, still emotionless as always. *smiles* I might wrote this many times, but to be sure if this letter is the first letter from me you read, after you threw all the letters I gave you before, I knew you since I saw you at your class the first time I entered the school, and without my expectations, I became one of your crazy fans. In certain movies, books, comics, novels or even real lives, the hero doesn't like admirers who just know to give letters and blush everytime they meet him. And I know I'm one of them who just admiring the hero or should I say it's you. And you'll never bother to know who I am or maybe you even want to throw this letter. Yeah, I'm confessing. Sorry if it's gross or embarrassing… Umm, I should just stop here. Or I'll just disgust you more... -Class A-2-_

"Hn. She's really an idiot." He said to himself. "She thought I don't know her, even if she didn't write her name on the letter, huh?" he smirked when he took out an exercise book that was written the name 'Sakura Mikan - A-2'. The writing was the same as the one on the letter. Then he hurriedly put it back in his bag and took a nap when he heard footsteps coming toward him.

* * *

Mikan sighed heavily and sat on the ground and rested her head on the tree trunk. "Urgh! Just leave me alone! I'm tired of this bullying!" she shouted as she threw away the jacket Natsume just gave her. Natsume recognized the voice and took a peek of the person below him. _'Mikan.' _He thought. He sat down properly on the branch and then jumped down the tree.

Mikan widened her eyes looking at the person in front of her. Natsume took no notice of her and took the jacket she just threw. "Tch. No need to throw my things away, baka." He said as he walked back towards Mikan who was just stood up when she realized Natsume was there. "S-Sorry…" she said, blushing.

"Hn." Natsume put the jacket on his shoulder and took out the exercise book from his bag and gave it to Mikan. He smirked and then said, "You think I'm a fool?" Mikan's face was red as tomato when she took the book off Natsume's hand. "Y-You knew… All this time? So, this is why I felt like losing one of my books!"

"Idiot. I've been watching you. I'll do anything to find out the person who gave me some idiot sayings in the letters…" he said calmly. Mikan was speechless and astonished. Natsume then continued, without knowing he confessed, "…that made me wait for more." He made himself blush with his own words. Mikan was surprised hearing what he said and looked up. She put her glass up her nose like she always did. Natsume saw it and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Tch."

He went nearer towards Mikan and took off the glasses. He took Mikan's hand and put the glasses onto it. He gave her a smirk and said, "You look like a complete idiot with the glasses on." Then, he walked away.

* * *

It was early in the morning; Mikan got up and washed herself. She readied her books and files and still wore her glasses. _"You look like a complete idiot with the glasses on." _She remembered what Natsume said and took off her glasses. _'But how am I suppose to see things!?' _she thought. She tried to find her way to the door. It wasn't easy for her that she bumped onto so many things in her room. For about 2 minutes, she arrived at her exit door.

She opened it and saw someone stood up in front of the door, with his serious face. "Eh?" she murmured. "Who are you?" she asked while moving her hand to her eyes, thinking she wore her glasses and ended up poking her own eye. "Itai!" she cried and the person in front of her rolled his eyes, trying so badly not to burst his laugh out. "Ba-ka!" he pointed her head and pushed it gently.

"N-Natsume?" she screeched. Natsume put his arm on Mikan's shoulder and made their way to her class. Natsume could see her blushing and he smirked evilly. When they arrived at the class A-2, they both went in and made everyone shocked. He helped Mikan to find her seat. "Hn. From now on, no one bullies her… Except me." He announced and everyone just nodded, still shocking. Then he walked away to his own class.

"Wow! Mikan!!! How did you do that? That's COOL you're close to him!" almost everyone in class crowded her in interest. Mikan rubbed her head and blushed. Seeing her not replying, they talked about anything else – with Mikan and made she smile widely and joined the conversation, even if she couldn't see everyone clearly.

Ruka, who was sitting on his seat, sweated badly after watching the scene Mikan with Natsume. He tightened his fists.

* * *

**-The End-**

Well~ Did it enjoy you? Oh, I know it didn't... *frowns* Anyways, please review and tell me what you think?


End file.
